Birthday
by AwkwardMegan
Summary: It's my birthday and it couldn't be more perfect. With the Mikaelson family and all of my favorite bands.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I am flying above fields of rainbow lollipops with my new unicorn friend Bob. Me and Bob met at a bar in New York and we became friends instantly. We were having fun at the bar and somehow we ended up here. I love Bob, he is amazing.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I am ripped out of my magical dream by Klaus shouting at me. 'Megan! Wake up. It's time to go to school'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ugnnnnnnn' I reply rolling over onto my stomach. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Get up' he tells me. I ignore him and flip him the bird. He obviously doesn't appreciate this and steals the covers off of me. He picks me up by my waist and carries me to the bathroom with me struggling in his arms. Damn he is strong, I can't escape. 'Get ready love' He says before leaving. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I might as well now because there is nothing else I can do. I take off my PJ's and hop into the shower. I come out feeling refreshed and awake. I wrap up in a towel and go into the closet. Hmmm what should I wear? I put on a pair of skinnies, a T-shirt with a unicorn on it (in memory of Bob), a black hoodie and a pair of converse. I go back into the bathroom and put on some light make-up. I decide to let my hair dry naturally so it hangs in dark red, loose curls just below my shoulders. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk back into the bedroom and shoot Klaus a glare as he is laying on the bed reading a book. I grab my backpack and go down stairs. I open the fridge in the kitchen and grab a blood bag. When I finish I run to school using vampire speed. As I get there the first person I see is the doppelganger bitch and her witchy friend Bonnie. God I hate those two. Always in the way. I spot Matt and Tyler and walk up to them. 'Hey guys' I say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Uh hey. Um Megan have any of your family been on killing spree lately?' Tyler asks abruptly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No we only kill out of town and we mainly use blood bags. Why?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I heard my mum and another council member talking about a lot of bodies being found in the woods. It looks like a vampire attack'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well it's not us sorry Ty. I'll keep a look out for any new vampires in town though don't want your mum on our backs'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah thanks' He says. I see Stephan and start to walk up to him. Just as I get up to him the bell rings and I figure I'll talk to him later. I walk to my first lesson. History with Ric. That lesson went by uneventfully just like the rest off the day. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The bell signalling the end of the day goes off and I'm feeling kinda hungry so I run home to get a blood bag. I walk in and find Klaus playing doodle jump on his phone in the living room. 'Hey Klaus there is a vampire killing a lot of people and making it pretty obvious. The mayor is getting suspicious'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fantastic' he replies. I don't think he is actually listening so I just go into the kitchen and grab a blood bag. I empty the contents into a glass so I can microwave it. I am drinking it when I get a text from Rebekah telling me to come to the Grill. I finish and head to the door. I grab my keys and jump into my mustang. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At the grill I see Rebekah with Matt and Ty at a table in the back. Rebekah is so in love with Matt and she is flirting with him so much. Tyler looks so bored and kinda awkward. As I reach the table he looks up at me with relief on his face. 'Hey peeps' I say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey Megan' Matt says and them Rebekah gets his attention again. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Someone's eager' I whisper to Tyler looking at Rebekah. I know she heard me because she stamped on my foot under the table. I do it back and then carry on with the conversation I was having with Ty, leaving Matt and Bekah to each other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After about 15 minutes a guy walks in with his hood up so I can't see his face. I don't know why but I noticed him as soon as he walked in and as he walked up to the bar and gets a random girl to follow him out the back I knew he was the mystery vampire killing people. 'I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back' I say to Ty and slip out back to see who this guy is. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk into the ally behind the Grill and see he is already feeding of her. I run up to them and throw him off of her, bite into my wrist and feed her my blood. He is just stood there staring at me so I take this time to compel her to forget this happened and to go home. I turn to him and lunge towards him. His hood falls off and what I see is not what I expected. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Daniel's POV* /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I am thrown of the girl I was feeding of and sent flying. I get up and look at who did it to see Megan feeding the human her blood. I am frozen in my spot just staring at her. Well this is unexpected. Why is she here? Why is she helping that human. She compels the girl and she runs out the alleyway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly she lunges at me and i am thrown to the ground. My hood falls of revealing my face and Megan's face turns from anger to shock.'Hey little sis' I say. She get of me and just looks at me. 'What? No hug?' I ask getting up and brushing myself off. She brakes out of her trance and lunges at me again but with a giant, goofy smile planted on her face this time. She envelops me in a bone crushing hug./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Daniell. Oh My God! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like 15 years' she gushes but then her tone drops 'Stop killing people in my own you hoe bag!' she shouts/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hoe bag?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes you hoe bag'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Umm OK then. Good luck with that. And sorry didn't realize you where here or that you would care' I say kinda confused. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well I am here and normally I wouldn't care but they know about vampires here and get all angry when people start dying' She says with a pout./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh. So what exactly are you doing here?' /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You know school, friends and a normal life. It's all very strange and kinda scary'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'That sound horribly boring. Are you still with Niklaus?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes I'm still with Klaus. Come on lets go say hi. She leads me out of the alley and takes me to her car. I get in and she drives of. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Megan's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We arrive back at home and me and Daniel get out of the car. He has a disdainful look on his face walking up to the door. Klaus and Daniel never got on.I think it's because Klaus turned me into a vampire. 'Be nice' I warn as we walk through the door. He gives me a 'you crazy?' look then turns to look around. He seems impressed by the place, I would be it's a fricken mansion. 'Klaus' I call out and he walks in from the living room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looks at me and smiles 'Hello love, I...' he notices Daniel and as he turns to face him pure rage fills his features. Last time they met Klaus and Daniel had a little disagreement which ended in Klaus killing Daniel's friend and threatening Daniel. In a flash Klaus had him pinned against a wall. 'I thought we agreed if I ever saw you again I would rip your heart out' Klaus snarls at Daniel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nice to see you again too Niklaus' Daniel says smirking at him and he chuckles a bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus let my brother go right now or I swear to god I will never have sex with you again'. He releases him and my brother chuckles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Wow. You really are whipped' Daniel teases. Klaus looks about ready to tear his head of and I'm getting slightly worried. I hear footsteps on the stairs and see Elijah walking down them. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What is going on?' He asks sounding annoyed and kinda bored./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Megan's brother came to visit' Klaus says with a scowl./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hello Daniel, long time no see. What brings you here?' Elijah asks flatly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I was just stopping here for a few days. I was having a snack when I ran into Megan. I'm thinking of staying for a while and spend some time with my little sister. Speaking of sisters how is Rebekah, I was always very fond of her'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'We all know of your fondness for our sister. She is always around somewhere why don't you go ask her how she is yourself?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I might just we have a lot of catching up to do. We always were good together' Daniels says with a dirty smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes well in my opinion she can do better than common filth like you' Klaus spits at Daniel./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What?!' I shout ' She can do better? Does that mean you can do better? And if my brother is common filth so am I surely?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nice one mate ' Daniel says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Shut up' Klaus says to him 'Megan I didn't mean it like that' He starts to walk towards me but I hold up my hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No, stay away from me' I say as I run up to our room. I flop down on out bed and plug my Ipod into the doc putting Asking Alexandria on full blast. I start punching a pillow then rip it in half, angry tears rolling down my cheeks. Why would he say that? I grab a picture of us in France and throw it at the wall finding release in watching it smash into tiny pieces. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Daniel walks in with a triumphant smile on his face and I hate it. He always causes trouble with Klaus and I always end up getting into an argument with one of them. 'Why do you provoke him?' I ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Because it's fun' He replies/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It's not fun, not for me. There are always arguments and I always end up crying. Do you even realize how much he wants to kill you? If it wasn't for me you would be dead by now. One day he will kill you. Either that or I will'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh stop being so dramatic. Me and Klaus are secret lovers and have been for a while. Why do you think I'm here? Happy now you know the truth?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'That's lies and EWWWWW'. We both shudder and then he comes to sit on the bed with me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You know if I remember right It's your birthday in two days'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Urrrgggggg It is?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes. How convenient. What do you want?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nothing. Don't get me anything. Please?' /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fine. I'll just surprise you' and with that he leaves./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I have been lying on my bed for a couple of hours now and it has gotten dark. I head downstairs and walk outside. I don't know where I am going but I need to walk. The cold night air is refreshing on my hot skin. I wander into the woods and keep going until I find i really tall tree. I climb the tree and sit on one of the very top branches. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I think I fell asleep in the tree. I woke up when I got a text from Elijah asking where I was. I still ahven't answered, I don't feel like talking at the moment. I climb out the tree and start walking out of the woods but not to home. I walk to the Grill and decide I'll have a little snack. I see a guy at the bar hitting on girl who is definitely not interested. I walk up to him and grab him by the shoulders and turn him around. He is momentarily confused but then looks me up and down and gives me a sleazy smile. 'Well hey there sweetheart, how can ...'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Shhhhh.' I say compelling him 'Follow me'. I probably didn't have to compel him, he would have followed anyway. I take him out into the alley way behind the grill and say 'Don't scream, don't shout, don't say a thing. Just stay still and don't fight this, it won't hurt. Do you understand?' I ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes' he replies with a emotionless face. I bite into his neck quickly and drink from him. Once I've had my fill I bite my wrist and give him my blood. I compel him to forget what just happened and to go home. I walk back into the grill and go sit up at the bar ordering glass of bourbon. I sit on my own slowly drowning my sorrows. I fell a presence sit down next to me and turn to see Damon Salvatore sitting next to me ordering bourbon too. I see I have a drinking partner. 'Hello Damon. What brings you here?' I inquire./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Elena' H e says without offering any kind of explanation 'You?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus' I reply/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What did he do, kill any family members, threaten your life?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No he basically said I wasn't good enough for him. What did perfect little Elena do?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'She kissed me. Somehow I think he didn't 'basically' say you weren't good enough for him' He looks at me skeptically./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ok if you want to get specific he said my brother wasn't good enough for Rebekah'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well I can confirm that you are in fact over reacting and he did not say you weren't good enough for him'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No I am not over reacting' I down my drink and say 'Lets not talk about this'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Happily'. We sit in silence for a while until a voice interrupts my thoughts about what Damon had said. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I didn't expect to find you two here together' Kol says from behind us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Neither did I but here we are. What are yo doing here Kol?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Looking for you actually. There has been a bit of a disagreement between ... well everyone and Daniel. He broke Nia's straighteners and in turn she broke his neck. He wasn't very happy when he woke up and threatened Nia and then stabbed her, Elijah didn't appreciate this and now he is trying to kill him. I think you better come home.' Kol explains/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Great family you have there' Damon says but I just ignore him, like his is any better. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah lets go' I say and run out of the grill. I run home and get to the mansion in about a minute. I burst in and run to the living room where I can hear Klaus chuckling. Elijah has Daniel pinned against the wall by his throat with a stake to his heart. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now' Elijah growls at. Daniel doesn't answer mainly because the pressure Elijah is putting on his throat but I'm sure he would have had some kind of witty reply that would probably earned him his death. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Because that's not a very nice thing to do Elijah. Now please let my brother go' I answer for him. Elijah doesn't move or even acknowledge that I'm here. Now I'm angry. If there is one thing I hate it's being ignored. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'ELIJAH! Get your fucking hands of my brother now or so help me god I will hurt you' I know that is an empty threat because I can't do jack shit to Elijah. If I tried he would have ripped my heart out in less than a minute. He turns to me with anger clear on his face but he lets Daniel go and drops the stake anyway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thank you. I'm really sorry about him. We'll be leaving now. I'll be back later' . I walk out and get in my car with Daniel beside me. 'Why do you always do this?' I ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Do what?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Anger them. They are my family why can't you just get along and play nice?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'They are not your family, I am your family. It's not my fault they hate me'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes it is'. We sit in silence for a while until I ask 'Where do you live?' /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I don't technically have a house. I stayed in some girls house before'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hmmmmm well I'm not letting you stay with us so you can live in the flat Rebekah bought when her a nd Klaus had a fight'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sounds good'. We carry on in silence and hen we get to the flat I let him in then leave. I am not very happy with him and I need to talk to Klaus. I drive home and walk in. I go to Klaus' office downstairs . I knock on the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Come in' He says and I do. Tyler is in there with Klaus and they look like they were having a serious conversation about something./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey Tyler. Uh Klaus can I talk to you?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Of course love. You can go now Tyler but I wan to know your answer by tomorrow.'. I wonder what they were talking about. Oh well I don't really care. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus I think I might have over reacted a little bit earlier.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Uh huh, just a little bit'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'and I want you to know I'm not angry with you any more'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yep and...'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'And I love you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'And your...'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'And your amazing'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Come on love, you know what I want to hear'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'And I'm sorry OK?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it like that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I know'. I walk up to him and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer. We start to move around his desk to his desk chair but we trip over the desk and end up on the floor. We laugh for a moment but then we are kissing again an he pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling him. He puts his hands on my but and squeezes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Through all the kissing and touching I heard a throat being cleared. I look up to see Bekah standing at the door. Klaus looks at her and says 'What can I do for you my dear sister?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I need to borrow one of your hybrids'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Then borrow one'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You see non of them are here because you sent them away. The only one left in town is Tyler and I don't like him'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Take my phone. It has all their numbers in it' He says and throws his phone at her. She turns to leave but before she does I stop her 'Bekah my brother is in town, you know Daniel, and he didn't have any where to stay so I said he could stay at your flat. I hope you don't mind' I know she wont mind one bit and by the way her face lights up when I tell her I'd say she is quite happy about my decision. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh that's fine' she says playing it cool. She does leave this time and I'm still straddling Klaus on the floor. I try to get up but he holds onto my hips with a cheeky smile on his face. 'Klaus let me go' I demand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hmmm let me think... no'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus...' I whine. I struggle to get up but he is a lot stronger than me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'We were doing something'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes and we picked a great spot. On the floor in your office. Bekah has already walked in on us, I'm not doing it here'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh I disagree' He says. I don't he thought about the rapey comment he just made but I know just how to get away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Do you now?' I lean down and kiss him deeply. His grip on my hips loosens and I take my chance. I get up and run out of the room before he can stop me. I run upstairs and hide under Bekah's bed. I hear Klaus reach the top of the stairs and walk slowly down the corridor towards Bekah's room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You can't hide from me Megan' he calls out. I know this is true, it's like he can just sense where you are. I hear himopen Bekah's door and walk in. I stop moving. H e walks around the bed and says 'I wonder where you could be, not under the bed surely'. Busted. I get out from the bed and make one last attempt of escaping him by running to the door. All of a sudden he is in front of me holding me in a vice lie grip./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Someone has been a naughty girl' He says with a devilish smile. I giggle as he picks me up bridal style and walk us into our room. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Rebekah's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I go into my flat and walk straight to the living room. The smell of blood hits me and I notice two youngish girls sat on the sofa with blank expressions. They have bit marks on their necks and dried blood around the wounds. Daniel never changes. I can hear the shower is on so I walk through the bedroom and into the bathroom. He knows I'm here. No vampire wouldn't, I wasn't exactly being quiet but I just walk back out and into the living room. I turn on the T.V. and wait for him to come out/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Daniel's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hear someone open the door and walk in. They walk into the living room and linger for a while. I can tell it's a vampire from the lack of a heartbeat so I assume hey are admiring the two girls on the sofa. I hear them move to the bedroom then into the bathroom where I am currently showering. I decide to pretend I don't know they are there but I do catch a glimpse of them before they leave. It's Rebekah. I wonder what she is up to. She goes back into the living room and turns on the T.V. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I hop out of the shower and grab a towel. I wrap it around me and go into the living room to greet Bekah./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Rebekah's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What are you doing in my home?' I ask as he walks in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Having a shower, isn't it obvious?' Aren't you glad to see me?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No actually I'm not. You left last time with no warning. No goodbye, nothing, you just left me'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes I did and if I didn't I would be dead. Klaus made it very clear if I didn't leave he would kill me so I didn't have much choice'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You could have said goodbye'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Would you have let me go?'. He has a point. I wouldn't have let him go. I don't answer and he just stood there looking at me for a while. 'Exactly. I'm here no though so why don't we make up for lost time?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'm sure I don't know what you mean' I say faking innocence./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh I'm sure you do' He says walking over to me. He pulls me up of the couch and pick me up by my waist and i wrap my legs around him. He kisses me and we go into the bedroom. H e puts me down at the foot of the bed. I turn us around and I push him down onto the bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"******************************************************************************************************************/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up alone in bed. I sit up and look around in the darkened room. No-one is here. I pick up my phone and look at the time. 10:23 AM. I guess I'm not going to school today. I get up and walk to the kitchen. When I do I find a girl sat at the counter on one of the stools. When she realizes I'm there she walks up to me and hand me a note. I open it and it reads /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Bekah I'm sorry I had to leave. There is some business I have to attend to. It is Megan's birthday tomorrow and I would appreciate if you could get her a dress to wear to a party for her present if you haven't already got her something, I've got something special planned for her. I left you this little gift to say sorry. I will be back tomorrow, Daniel x' /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I look at the girl. I think I've seen her around school before. Oh well. I walk up to her and smile. I pull her head to the side and drain her dry. I drop her to the ground and walk back into the bedroom and get ready. Shopping time. I can't believe I forgot her birthday./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Megan's POV*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"WOW. Biology is boring. I've totally zoned out and I'm listening to music. Someone like you by The summer set comes on and I turn it up. Damn I love this song. I start drumming my fingers on the table in time with the music and block out the rest of the world. I jump out of my skin when I get prodded in the side. I turn to see Tyler point to the front of the class. The teacher is standing there glaring at me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Miss. Mikaelson see me after class, and i suggest you remove that earphone before I confiscate it'. I should explain that I changed my name to Mikaelson when I started coming to this school. We told them Elijah was my legal guardian. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sure thang Mr. Dickwad' I say with a sickly sweet smile. His face turns from white to red in under 5 seconds. Oh he is angry. Hopefully he sends me to the pricipal's office then I can get out of this lesson./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Miss. Mikaelson I will not tolerate that language used in my classroom and definitely not directed towards me. Go to the principal's office now and learn some manners little girl'. I really don't like being called a little girl. I'm over 400 years old. I'm happy he has sent me to the principal's office but he just made me very angry by calling me a little girl./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fuck you old man' I say grabbing my bag and leaving. I hear a chorus of OOOH's as I walk out and make my way to the pricipal's office. This is the 4th time I've been to the princial's office this week. I walk in without asking the receptionist and sit down in the chair opposite the principal. He looks up from his computer and get a weary look in his eye./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Why am I graced with your presence today Megan?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Mr. I'm a fag told me to take my head phone out so I called him a dickwad'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Don't use that language toward teachers and definitely not in front of me please'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah sure but before he comes bitching to you about me I also told him to fuck of when he called me a little girl'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'This behaviour is not acceptable Megan. Do I have to cal your.. um .. guardian?' He says not really sure what to call Elijah as he is not my father./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'If you want, I'm sure he will care.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well you have a detention after school today for your behaviour'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No i don't' I say compelling him 'I wont ever have a detention for this. Do you understand'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes. I understand' He says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Good. I can leave for the rest of the day right? It's only two more lessons'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes, you can leave'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thank you sir' I say then walk out of his office. I get out of school and head to the grill. I waste an hour there but I get bored so I head home. As I get there I notice a strange car in the drive way. I walk in the house and I can hear talking coming from the kitchen. I run upstairs and dump my bag in my room then go to the kitchen. There is a man I don't recognize there talking with Nia. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey Megan' Nia says when she notices me 'This is Mark, he is an old friend'. I look at Mark and realize he is incredibly attractive. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well hai there Mark' I say smiling at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hello' He replies looking uncomfortable./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Megan stop it. God your so awkward'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'So Nia, how do you know Mark?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'He is the guy who turned me'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh, so how old are you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Very old. I cannot quite remember how old I am'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Huh, well I'm bored now so bye' I say and walk out. The only thing bad about not being at school is I have no life. Well i supposed I could go kill someone. Yeah I'll do that. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nia I'm just gonna go kill some people because I'm bored OK?' I do't wait for an answer and just leave. I hop in my car and drive a couple towns out. I find a bar and walk in, I look around to find an easy target when I see someone familiar. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Millie' I shout across the bar. Everyone turns around to look at me but Millie just turns bright red. She slowly turns around and I start jumping up and down waving at her like a retard. She walks over to me and drags me out of the bar. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh my god. Your such a douche. Why would you do that? That was so embarrassing' she hisses at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What are you dog here?' I ask completely shocked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Daniel called me. He wanted me to come down for your birthday. It was supposed to be a surprise. What are you doing here he told me you had a normal human life, shouldn't you be in school?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I got bored there, I'm here to kill someone actually, wanna join?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Definatly' she says and we walk back in. 'Who?' she asks. I look around again and spot a guy alone in the back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Him' I point out. We walk up to his table and sit down with him. 'Hello, come with us' I compel him and walk back out. He follows. We walk down the street a while until we find an empty alley. We lead him down there and do the usual compelling so he doesn't scream or run or anything like that. I let Millie go first. I want to kill this one. She bites into his neck slowly and I see his face contort in pain. I didn't compel him to think it wouldn't hurt this time. I want to see his pain. Millie drinks slowly but finally pulls away and pushes him towards me. He looks up at me with fear in his eyes. I bite down into his neck and drink. I love feeling his life drain into me, it makes me feel so powerful. I feel him slump in my arms and his heart beat stop. I drop him to the floor and walk out of the alley. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well that was fun' I say 'But I think I'm gonna go home'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh OK. I'll just go back in there and find another one' she says pointing to the bar./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ok' I say walking over to my car. I know that was a bit sudden and awkward but something about this place doesn't feel right. I gotta go. I head to my car and drive home. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I flop down onto my bed. It's only 4.45 and I'm so bored. I hear a knock at my door. lift my head off the bed and prop myself up and shout 'Yeah, come in'. Elijah walks in with a serious look on his face. 'Whats up dude?' I ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I got a call from your principal earlier' He says sounding kinda annoyed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ugh. He actually called you, what a waste of time. Stupid teachers always getting in my face. Why do I get the feeling you care?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Because I do. Stop causing trouble, he threatened to get social services involved if your behaviour doesn't improve. I really don't want to have to deal with that. You could just learn some respect'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Woah. Don't lecture me, your not my parent. And I have respect for those who give me respect. That bastard called me a little girl and told me to take out my earphones.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh god no, not an hour without music. How dare he suggest such a thing' Elijah says with sarcasm 'and to him you are a little girl. He doesn't know your real age. Just deal with it OK. And I will lecture you if I want to'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah yeah. I'm bored now so imma just leave.' I say then walk out of the room. Why are people getting in my face today? I'm gonna go visit the Salvatores because there is always some kind of drama with them and it's quite entertaining./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk straight into the boarding house not bothering to knock like a civilized person would. I go into the living room to find Damon drinking bourbon on his own./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Wassup Damon?' I ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Do you ever knock?' He returns/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No and answer my question. You still sad about Elena?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It wasn't Elena I kissed, it was Katherine. I don't know how I didn't notice. She is such a manipulative bitch'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh come on now. She isn't that bad'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I thought you hated her'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Why would you think that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Because Klaus hates her'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well yes he isn't overly fond of her but hate is a strong word and I happen to quite like her. She has spunk. Sooooo moving on where is Stefan, I haven't seen him in a while'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Neither have I. He has been avoiding me for some unknown reason'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh I'm sure he has a very valid reason. What did you do?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You know the normal. Plotting against him, ruining his little plans and loving his girlfriend'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ahhhhhh so just an average day in life of Damon Salvatore then? You would be a lot more interesting if you tried to take over the world or decided that it is your personal mission to eradicate the world of goats'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Goats? Why goats?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Goats are the most evil creatures know to man. They also terrify me so that would be a wonderful gift for me'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Your an interesting person you know that. You are a very old, very powerful vampire and your scared of goats. I just don't get it'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I don't think you understand how evil goats are. It goes me, Klaus, spiders, Voldemort then goats. They are so bad, so so bad'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Right, well moving swiftly on what are you doing here?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh I'm just bored'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Go kill some people, isn't that what you normally do?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I did kill one guy but then I got a weird feeling so I left and went home. Then Elijah got in my face about disrespecting teachers at school. I mean come on. He actually cares, it's sad really it is. I think he has been leading a human life for too long. He has become domesticated. He needs to go kill some women and children or something you know, just live a little'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Your definition of living a little is so messed up.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Stop judging me!' I shout at him and storm out of the room. I then come back in laughing and when he see's it is a joke he starts laughing too. We are both in fits of laughter when Stefan walks in. He gives us both odd looks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Should I even ask?' Stefan says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No.' Me and Damon both reply at the same time. Stefan walk out and upstairs to his room. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I feel a buzz in my pocket and I pull out my phone to see a text from Nia. It says 'emWhere are you? I'm totally bored, come home and entertain me :)/em'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I reply saying 'emI'm at the boarding house, I'll be home in a minute/em'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I gotta go Damon, but I will see you soon'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Goodbye. Make sure you don't get attacked by any wild goats on the way home'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'll try' I say as I walk out. Irun home and walk in. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'NIAAAAAAAAAA' I shout trying to get her attention so I can know where she is in the house. It's just to big to try to look for her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yessssssssss' she shouts from the living room. I walk in and see her sprawled out and the sofa watching Supernatural./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yay. Supernatural. What series is this?' I ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'The first. I'm gonna watch them all'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Supernatural marathon. Fuck yeah dude' I run and jump onto the sofa opposite her and get comfy. 'So why was umm, what was his name?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Mark?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah Mark. Why was he here?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'm not sure. He said he had business in the area and came to see how I was doing. You were quite rude to him you know and you made him feel very uncomfortable'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well he was hot for one and two I was not rude I just got bored with the conversation'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You know if he wasn't such a nice guy he would have killed you for that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well I'm sure when someone does kill me for saying something like that I will learn from my lesson and not do it again'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You'll be dead'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I know right. That's only a minor problem in the grand scheme of things. I mean technically I am dead'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh shush and watch the sexiness of Dean'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Happily'. We sat and watched Super natural for a very long time. We got half way through season 2 and then I got tired so I went to bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"******************************************************************************************************************/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Today is my birthday and lucky me gets to spend it in school. YAY. I haven't seen Daniel since I left him at Beckah's flat so this will be another birthday without my brother. I roll out of bed and as I do I wake up Klaus./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sorry, didn't mean to wake you' I say/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It's OK love. Happy Birthdays' he says and I smile at him as a thank you. I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I get dressed in skinnie jeans, an Asking Alexandria T-shirt and converse. I straighten my hair, put make-up on and leave. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I grab a blood bag and get into my car. I really don't want to be in school today. I arrive at school just as the bell rings for first lesson, English I think. I get to class and I was right I do have English. I take my seat next to Rebekah. As I sit down she turns to me and mouths 'Happy Birthday'. I mouth 'Thank you' back and give her the thumbs up. I turn to the teacher, umm but I get distracted by the ceiling. Iput my earphones in to drown out his droning voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Finally the bell for the end of the day rings and I can go home. I walk up to my car and drive home. Today has been crap. First I had to go to school on my birthday, then a teacher starts having a go at me for spacing out in her lesson and finally no-one has given me a present yet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk through the front door and Rebekah runs into me. 'Oh good you're here. I was just gonna go get you. We are going to my place, your present is there' she says and pushes me back out of the house and over to her car./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At her flat she takes me into her bedroom and tells me to close my eyes. I hear her go to the closet and pull something out. S he tells me to open my eyes again and I see she is holding a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that puffs out at the waist and would come down to mid thigh at the front and mid calf at the back with rhinestones decorating it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It's beautiful Bekah. Oh My God thank you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'm not done but go into the bathroom and put it on' she tells me. Not done? There is more? I walk into the bathroom and try it on. It fits perfectly and looks really good on me. She sees me and grins widely and starts clapping./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I hope you know I'm getting you ready for a party' she says/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Really? A party. YAY. Party time mofuckers woooooo' /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sit down' she says pointing to a chair in front of her vanity table. She curls my hair and re-does my make-up. She then reaches into a draw and pulls out a little box. I open it and inside is a necklace and matching earrings. They are stunning./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thank you Bekah, this is too much' I say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No it's not now let me help you put them on'. I carefully lift up my hair for her to put the necklace on me then I put the earrings in. She gets ready quickly then we leave./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We get back to the house and I can hear a lot of human heart beats inside. A party with human? Probably kids from school that will get drunk and pass out in my bed. Oh well it's the thought that counts. We reach the door but Bekah stops me before we go in 'Close you eyes again please?' she asks. I see no point in protesting and let her lead me inside with my eyes closed.'Open' she says once we reach the living room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What I see is probably the best thing I have ever seen in my whole life. I don't know whether to faint, scream or go hide in a cupboard. In front of me in my living room there is Black veil brides, Asking Alexandria, Pierce the veil, Sleeping with sirens, All time low, Lower than Atlantis, The summer set, blood on the dance floor, Falling in reverse, Damon fizzy, Luke Cutforth and Jason./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Happy Birthday' they all cheer at the same time and that is enough to break me out of my trance but what happens isn't much better than standing and just staring. 'asdfghjkl omg ahhhh omg omg omg omg' I start to hyperventilate but eventually get my breathing back to normal and my brain to start working... kinda 'Hi' I say and do a little wave to the room. I get a few hi's back and some smiles. I hear a throat being cleared through a sound system and I look around to see Daniel standing on a stage with a microphone in his hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I would like to say Happy Birthday to my little sister. This is the first birthday I've spent with her in a long time so I decided to make it special. I hope you like your present sis' he looks at me and I mouth 'thank you' to him. As he steps of stage The summer set get up there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Happy Birthday Megan, you are one lucky little sister' the lead singer Brian says to me then they start playing Chelsea. I look around the room and I'm not quite sure where to start. Before I get to choose who to speak to first Vic Fuentes walks up to me and hugs me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Happy Birthday' he says/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thank you. Oh my god thank you soo much for coming here. I love you so much, your amazing'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thank you' he says kinda awkwardly. Just then Nia walks up to me and hands me a box. I unwrap it and look inside. It's a camera that looks very expensive and professional./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Though you might want to take pictures with your favorite people in the world/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Uh huh. Thank you. You knew about?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yep but only for about 4 hours, Daniel kept it pretty quiet and he did it all yesterday'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Damn he is good. I'm so happy right now. Hey Vic wanna take a pic with me?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Definitely' He says. H e puts his arm around my shoulder and i put mine around his torso and get Nia to take a pic of us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thankyou.' I say to Vic 'Nia you are officially my photographer'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Really?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes!'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fine'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'OK can I get a pic with the whole band?' I ask Vic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah sure' He replies. We eventually find all of the band and take a pic with them. By that time the summer set have finished on stage and before Lower than Atlantis can go up there I jump up there and say to all of them/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hi everyone. Firstly thank you everyone that has come, especially Luke and Jason from England I mean gosh that's far. But to all of you thank you so much this is the best birthday ever and I really appreciate it. To save time I will assume all of you have said happy birthday and all of you can assume that I have said 'OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOUR AMAZING AND INSPIRATIONAL AND i JUST LOVE YOU. THANK YOU' OK so lets cut that out of any conversations. Oh and if I tackle any of you into a hug I apologies I get a little over excited sometimes. Secondly thank you to my amazing brother who organized all of this it means so much to me and I will never forget this night so thank you. Thirdly thank you to the rest of my family for any presents I get from you and for letting this happen here it means a lot to me. Thank you to all of you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk off stage to find my brother and jump on him, hugging him tightly. 'Ah thank you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah, you said that about 7 times when you were on stage'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah well I mean it and it's not very often I say thank you so treasure this memory' /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah I will'./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Come on Nia I have some people to attack'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sure, where are we starting?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I don't know who do you think?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'How about the you-tubers, I think we should start small'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Small? SMALL? They are not small they are massive and they are so awesome and omg how could you say such a thing? You monster'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'OK OK sorry but I'm still gonna go with the youtubers'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ok lets find Luke and Jason'. We start our epic hunt for the two boys. Our epic hunt is ended after a minute because we find them in the corner chatting with each other./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey Luke, Jason'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey. You said thank you to us but I just wanna say thank you to you. Your brother flew us over here and is paying for us to stay for a while so thank you. We have always wanted to come to America' Luke says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh no probs I'm just glad you agreed to come. So... umm wow I don't know what to say'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'So how old are you today?' Luke asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh umm I'm 17 today'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Cool. You have a pretty big house. You must be fucking loaded' Jason says/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well it's not really me, it's my boyfriends brother'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh you don't live with your parents still?' Jason asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I laugh kinda awkwardly 'Uhhh no that would be pretty hard considering they are dead'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh I'm sorry' he says awkwardly/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nahh it's OK. it was a verrrrry long time ago. So do you like any of the people here?' I ask/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah, I love Sleeping with sirens' Luke says/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'And Damon Fizzy is pretty cool' Jason says. I look around and see Damon and Kellin and the band together with some of pierce the veil as well. I guess they are friend since the BryanStarz interveiw. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Do you wanna go meet them?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes' they both say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ok but can I get a pic of us together first?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Of course' Jason says and we all huddle together with the boys on either side of me. We walk over to the group and I practically attack Kellin Quinn. I hug him and I squeeze a bit harder than I probably should have. Damn vampire strength./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ummm can't breath'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sorry Kellin I just love you so much and just like urggg so many feels'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Feels?' He asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It's a fan girl term. It just mean she has so many feeling she wants to express and she probably...' Luke starts/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I just can't' I finish./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh well great.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Kellin and Vic and Damon and Luke and Jason and um well everyone else, how are you so awesome?'. They all chuckle/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well it takes quite a lot of practise to be honest but I'm sure with a little help from all of us you might get there one day' Damon says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Omg Damon your perfect. How do you know how to say everything just right?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It comes with the being awesome' he says straight face but then he breaks out into a smile 'Nahh I don't know how to say everything just right and I'm definitely not perfect, just awesome'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ok I don't mean to be blunt but is there any liquor here? I mean I know your only 17 but I think thats old enough' Jesse asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Of corse there is alchohol, I don't know how much though. Probably not enough for everyone and believe me alchohol is not a thing I'm a stranger too. I shall go ask my brother'. I walk away leaving the others behind to talk and shit. I find Daniell and ask him 'Is there any alchohol?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh yeah I got tones 'cause we are having a paerty and because we are having it with rockstars'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Good, where is it?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'll get my minions to bring it in now'. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to some one. Before I knew it vampires, compelled vampires at that, started coming in with lots of alcohol. Lots of it. There were spirits, beers, alcopops, wines, champagnes and everything you would need to make any kind of drink every. There must have been at least 30 vampires carrying at least 40 bottles each. They put the alcohol on tables and gave them to people then left./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Who compelled them for you?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Rebekah'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh well bye have fun'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You too'. I go back to Kellin and the rest of the guys./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Now there is alchohol' I say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah I saw, this must have cost a lot. And how did you get all those people to just come and leave like that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'My brother has his ways' I say then grab a bottle of Bourbon from a table close by 'Lets have some fun' I shout and take a swig from the bottle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I like your thinking' Jesse says and takes a shot of vodka. He magicked that shot glass out of thin air I swear./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I spend most of the night walking around and getting to know all of my idols. I think I get Nia to take over 100 pics and by the end of the night I am absolutely hammered and so is everybody else. I haven't seen Elijah, Klaus or Kol all night though. I have avoided Andy Biersack all night because if I talk to him I will definitely cry and I didn't want to ruin my make-up until the end of the night. Black veil brides are the last band to play and I go up to them all as they are coming off stage. A few people have wandered off and probably passed out somewhere but it was agreed none of them were aloud to leave until morning because I was not having any of them driving./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hi Andy, Ashley, CC, Jake,Jinx. I love you guys so much. Your music always makes my day better and I think you just fucking awesome people' I'm crying at this point./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Awwww, your fucking awesome too Megan' Jinx says and they all hug me in a tight group hug. They all pull back and I have war paint all over me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Guys now I'm covered in paint but thank you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sorry and it's ok' Andy says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Can I just say all of you play surprisingly well when your drunk. Congratulations'./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ashley laughs at that 'You know what they say 'Practice makes perfect''. I spend the rest of the night getting to know the band and chilling with them. Eventually everyone has passed out and it is only me and Andy left awake./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'So Megan how old are you?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'm 17 now'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No I mean like how old are you really? I know your not human, neither am I'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I turn to him really confused and listen for his heart beat. He doesn't have one. AWESOME. 'Uhh I'm too old to remember how old I am but over 500 years old. How about you?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh I'm 135 years old and counting'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You know what that's freckin awesome. Do the rest of the band know, are they vampires too?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No they don't now and they are all human'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh, well good luck keeping that one a secret'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'll tell them eventually. I'm just scared they will want to be a vampire too. I don't want to turn them and them have to train them but also I don't want to be the one to steal their humanity'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Just because we are vampires doesn't mean we have no humanity. I've lived for a very long time and some of the most human people I have ever met have been vampires, but some do choose to turn it off just because it's easier.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah your right, you have lived for a very long time' he says with a grin on his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It's not fun you know, stuck in the body of a 16 year old girl for this long. It's torture, I can't even get served in bars'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah must suck'. We talked until we passed out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"******************************************************************************************************************/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up with my head resting on Andy Biersacks chest and I almost fangirl bfore I remember what happened the night before. I get up and walk around the downstairs of the house finding various idols of mine passed out on the floor. I walk upstairs to my room adn find Kellin and Vic in my bed. I get a pic of that on my phone and put it on twitter. I don't even care, that is he best sight ever. I go into hte bathroom and hop in the shower./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I finish my shower and wrap a towel around me. I walk into the bedroom and Vic and Kellin are still asleep. I get dressed and walk out leaving my hair wet and putting on no make-up. I look rough right now. I really appreciate how vampires don't get hangovers. I skip downstairs and get a blood bag from the fridge before anyone wakes up and drink it. I walk back into the living room and I find Andy is awake./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey you thirsty?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Kind of'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'There is blood in the fridge in the kitchen'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Cool, thanks'. He goes into the kitchen and returns with a blood bag 'Don't you think you should take the blood out of the fridge before all the humans wake up?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Umm probably'. We get the blood and take it down into the basement and put it in the giant fridge down there. We go back upstairs and I have a fucking awesome idea. 'Do you think I could plug my ipod into the sound system from last might?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah, why?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I have an awesome idea. Come help me set this up', I run upstairs and grab my ipod then me and Andy plug it into the sound system. We turn the volume right up on both my ipod and the speakers then I scroll through my Ipod until I find the perfect song. I press play and Friday by Rebecca Black plays. It is really fucking loud. I'm so glad it's a Friday. People start to wake up and I can only imagine the pain erupting in their heads right now. Oh god this is funny. They are looking around squinting looking very confused. Danny Worsnop stumbles over and takes my ipod and throws it somewhere./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You have issues Megan.' he grunts out. Andy laughs at my offended face. 'You too Biersack. Go to hell both of you. I never want to wake up like that again, my head fucking hurts. Go any paracetamol?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Uhh yeah I'll go get some' I open the cupboard that usually holds the paracetamol and find about 15 boxes. I guess Daniel anticipated hangovers. I grab a box and took it to Danny with a glass of water. Gradually people start coming into the living room until everyone is here. I jump up on stage and start to talk into the microphone but then I realize it is still on full volume. 'Hey Andy can you turn it down please?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah sure'. He fiddles with a few things then gives me a thumbs up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey peoples there is paracetamol and food in the kitchen so go get what you want' I say then jump down. There is a massive surge into the kitchen and eventually it is only me, Danny, Andy,Ben Bruce, Ashley Purdey and Jack Barakat left there. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I swear Biersack you never have a hangover and you' Danny says pointing at me 'Got really drunk last night and you don't have even a slight hangover? Whats your secret?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thats a secret. I mean I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you' I say giving Andy a knowing smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'That joke is real original, well done' Ben says sarcastically./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh fuck off Ben'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You love me really'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Fuck you'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'When and where?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Your an asshole.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You didn't answer my question'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Right here right now' I challenge him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ok' He says with an evil smile on his face. Hmmmmm lets see how far he will take this. I walk over to him and straddle him and start making out with him. He kisses me back and grabs my boob. The others ar laughing and guessing who will back out first./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Megan will, she is the only one with something to loose. He gets to have sex with a pretty little 17 year old she has to have sex with that. He is gonna win' Danny predicts. I break the kiss to turn to Danny./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I'll take that as a challenge' I say to him then turn back to Ben and carry on kissing him. I let my hands go down to his member and start to caress it. I hear the front door open and Kol and Klaus walk in./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hey Klaus' I shout at him. This is what I was waiting for./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Who is that?' Jack asks/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh that's my boyfriend' I say and Ben turns and looks at Klaus and Kol. I grab his head and turn it back towards me and go to kiss him again but he pushes me back. Mission accomplished. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I think I'll pass, he looks like he could kill me at a moments notice' Ben says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'True and he probably will' I say with a n evil then turn to Danny 'I think you owe me some money' I say because they made bets on who would back down first./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah yeah' He says giving me $50./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ha I always win. Ben it was nice knowing you but I don't think we will ever meet again, enjoy your last day alive' I say joking but I see a flash of fear in his eyes' I was joking' I clarify./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah I know that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"******************************************************************************************************************/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone has left now. It's just me, Nia, Kol, Klaus and Daniel in the house. I have literally everyone's numbers now. I just said goodbye to Andy, Ashley, CC, Jake and Jinx and now I'm gonna go see Klaus./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus. Klaus, wherefore art thou Klaus?' I shout. He stayed hidden while all of the others were here and so did Kol which is weird because usually they would be down here terrorizing the humans and threatening them. And Millie said Daniel got her to come down for my birthday but I didn't see her once last night./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I feel a buzz in my pocket and I pull out my phone to see a text from Klaus 'Iemn the study/em' is all it says. I walk into the study and I see Klaus sitting at his desk on his laptop./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Whatcha doing?' I ask in a sing song voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nothing of importance' he says sounding distracted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Why weren't you at my party?' I ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I let your brother throw the party here but I was not going to attend it.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Are you angry?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No reason to be angry. Why would I be angry? My girlfriend chose to spend her birthday with her brother instead of me and when I come home I find her dry humping a human but that doesn't bother me at all' he said with no emotion. I walk over to him and sit on his lap./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus I didn't know what was happening. I ddn't choose it was a surprise and I though you would be there and I wasn't dry humping Ben. It was an experiment of who would stop what was happening first. I was counting on you coming back so I could be like 'emOh yeah that's my boyfriend, yeah he might kill you but who cares? not you obviously/em' and then he would be all like em'ahh he is all big and bad and scary and I don't wanna die/em' and then he would pussy out and I would win and it worked.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well I'm glad you had fun last night'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Your still angry aren't you?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No' he says but it's obviously a lie. I straddle him and run my finger through his hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Klaus I'm sorry. I really wanted you there last night and I missed you' I say then kiss him. He is reluctant at first but then kisses me back. I pull away and smile at him 'Better?' I ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Maybe. So do you want your present?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah' I say nodding my head excitedly. He leads me into the library, not a place I enter much I'm not gonna lie. All the books are old and dusty. He leads me to the back and sitting there is a beautiful baby grand piano. It is so freckin beautiful. I don't even think to thank him. I'm so excited I just lead on the piana stool and start to play. The first song that comes to my head is night book by Ludovico Einaudi, it's my favorite of his. I finish the song and jump up and hug him. It feels so good to be able to play again. My piano broke when Kol was beating someone up and I never got a new one./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thank you so much. She is beautiful, I shall call her Anabella'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Why do you insist on naming you piano's?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Because they are like my babies so I have to name them'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh right well have fun with insanity'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I will thank you. Really thank you I've missed playing so much'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I know you have that's why I bought it'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Did Kol or Elijah get me anything?' I ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Maybe. Maybe not'. I take that as a yes and run to Kol's room and burst in without knocking. What I just ran into is not an everyday occurrence. Kol has company. Female company. Female company in the form of Millie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ah what the fuck. What is this? Oh god why, WHY? I'm scarred, for life. Urgg this is indecent and unnatural. What is wrong with you two? You should be ashamed. Millie what were you thinking? It's Kol. I mean really, Kol? I thought you were better than that obviously not. I hope your proud of yourselves. I was innocent. Not now thought. Urggg people theses days' I say and storm out of the room. Neither of them moved or said anything while I was ranting and kinda just sat there and stared at me. At least they weren't actually doing it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water. Kol casually strolls in in just a pair of jeans./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Did no-one ever teach you to knock? And was that rant really necessary? I mean I'm not that's sickening and when we first met I do believe you threw yourself all over me. But that is besides the point' Kol says 'What did you want?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I wanted to know whether you got me a birthday present' I say with a sweet smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yes I did. But I'm not sure I want to give it to you after that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh but Kol. That's not fair. You were getting frisky with my best friend and you expect me not to freak out. Sorry no can do. Do you remember when I found out about Nia and Elijah? I threw a knife at Elijah and hit him in the penis. I think what just happened was a great improvement'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kol winced at the memory of what I did to Elijah and nods agreeing that what I did just then was better than that.'So what did you get me?' I ask and he runs upstairs and back super quick and hands me an envelope. I open it and it is two tickets to Italy. I love Italy. It's just so cool /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Thank you Kol. That amazing I love Italy'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yep well you should be thankful after that little episode upstairs'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah yeah. Poor Kol, he didn't almost get his penis sliced off. How terrible'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'You are one scary girl you know that'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'YEAH HUH' I say then run out the room. Now to find Elijah. I'll go ask Nia where he is. I run up to her room and knock this time. I don't want to be mentally scarred./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Come in' Nia calls and I walk in 'So Millie and Kol? Huh never thought that would happen'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I know right. I'd love to gossip but I'm here on official business, where is Elijah?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I think he is at the boarding house. Him and Stefan are like besties' she says crossing her fingers and holding them up to me showing how tight they are./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Ahhhh just like me and Damon then?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah just like you and Damon?' she says kinda confused./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh me and Damon are best friends he just doesn't know it yet' i say creepily./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'And that's how you get restraining orders'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nahh Damon loves me to much to do that to me'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Sure he does'. I walk out her room, down the stairs and out the front door. I decide to just run there through the woods because it's quicker. I start running and get there in a couple of minutes. I walk straight in again because knocking is to mainstream and takes too long. I hear talking coming from the living room and walk into it to find Elijah and Stefan there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I guess Nia was right, you two are besties.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What?' Elijah asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Nia says you two have an epic bromance going on. I can see it now'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Right then, so why are you here?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Wow get straight to the point then. No 'emHi Megan how are you/em' no that's too polite'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Says you who refuses to knock on front doors, ever' Stefan says/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Knocking is way too mainstream. Anyway Elijah did you get me a birthday present?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I did. It's back at home in the garage' He says then reaches into his pocket and gives me a key./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I start jumping up and down clapping my hands 'Are you serious. I mean are you fucking serious. Your fucking awesome Oh my god your awesome. Ahh I love you so much' I say and hug him. God Elijah is a legend. I run back home and into the garage and I see my car, Klaus' car, Kol's car, Nia's car, Rebekah's car and Elijah's car. We have a big garage OK? I go over to my car and next to it is a fucking sexy ass motherfucking motorbike. It's black and sleek and just beautiful. It's possibly the best thing ever./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I open up the garage and push the motorbike out. I get on it and put the key in the ignition. It roars to life and I quickly speed away. It is so awesome. I love this thing. I drive it around for a while then come back home and go inside. I don't know what to do so I go to the library and play the piano for the rest of the day./p 


End file.
